Zebras/Main article
Zebras are animals that live in the Pride Lands. In'' The Lion King 's presentation]] They only appear arriving at Simba's presentation and cheering then bowing with the other animals. They appear again towards the end of the film, cheering alongside some elephants, after Simba has rightfully taken the throne when he and his queen, Nala, present their cub. In the song I Just Can't Wait to be King, some seem to appear when Simba tells the animals to look left and to look right. Also Simba and Nala walk through a row of them during the song(who promptly turn their backs on Zazu). In ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride They are shown at Kiara's presentation, and partake in the song, "Not One of Us", when driving Kovu out of the Pride Lands. Also, when Vitani and Nuka set fire to the Pride Lands, two zebras are seen frantically making their way out. When the war with Pridelanders and Outsiders is about to unfold, they are shown running out of the crossfire with various other animals. ''In The Lion King 1½ They appear in the prequel/part parallel film when the adventures of Timon and Pumbaa begin to coincide with the events of The Lion King at this point. Several zebras are seen attending the presentation like in the original film. Some notably appear when a few animals collapse in the back due to Pumbaa's demophobia-triggered flatulence problem, two male zebras upfront see this and believe that the fallen animals are bowing, and soon they and all the other animals begin to bow to The King. In The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Zebras make occasional appearances in the television series. The first episode where a zebra is seen is in "Kenya Be My Friend?," when Timon, after he and Pumbaa end their friendship after an argument, looks for a new Bestest Best friend. Some notable zebras appear in "Unlucky in Lesotho", "Recipe for Disaster", "Special Defects", and "Guru-Some." In The Lion Guard In Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" While searching for Flat Ridge Rock, the Lion Guard is approached by an air-headed zebra, who offers to give them directions. However, he has no idea where Flat Ridge Rock is, and the Lion Guard sends him on his way. In ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures In A Tale of Two Brothers Zebras can be seen complaining to Ahadi about the drought. They support the antelope in their claims that the giraffes are stealing all the leaves. In [[Hakuna Matata (magazine series)|The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series]] In All Mud and Motor Mouth Because of a terrible drought that shakes the savanna, zebras and other grazers vacate the grasslands in search of food elsewhere. Trivia *Zebras and horses are apart of the same Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, and Genus. What separates them and Horses is that Zebras are part of the Subgenus Hippotigris and Dolichohippus, horses are part of the Species E. ferus and Subspecies E. f. caballus. *Contrary to popular belief, zebras are black with white stripes, as proven by embryonic studies.Prothero D.R, Schoch R. M (2003). Horns, Tusks, and Flippers: The Evolution of Hoofed Mammals. Johns Hopkins University Press. ISBN 978-0801871351. Gallery References Category:Main articles